Through The Looking Glass
by tjmack
Summary: Through times of hardship, and happiness, one thing remained true. Their undeniable love for each other.
1. Mysterious Ways

**This idea came to me, while listening to a Taylor Swift song. I do see this being a rather long story. Also, I didn't pick any main character points for the story, cuz I would much rather it be a secret! So read to find out who the story is about. **

Through The Looking Glass

Summary: Through times of hardship, and happiness, one thing remained true. Their undeniable love for each other.

* * *

Chapter One: Mysterious Ways

Running up the stairs of their front porch, was my six year old daughter, and three year old son. I smiled softly. They loved visiting their grandmother. They loved the stories that she would tell. My mom had always been good at telling stories. Most of which were from her seventy year love affair with my father. The stories were always very vivid, and long. Full of love, longing, and desire. My parents had always been their for each other, through thick or thin. My mother never told my children that these stories were of her and my father's relationship when they, too were young.

I stood behind my two very giddy children. Both excited to see their grandparents, but for two totally different reasons. My dad gets around very well, for being seventy-seven years old. Tucker just loves to have grandpa chase him around the house. While Brooklyn would rather sit on grandma's lap and listen to a new round of stories of the past.

Intrigued from my mother's engrossing story-telling abilities, I always sit on the chair across from her and watch as if I too am hearing the story for the first time.

I knock lightly on the door, and wait. They were expecting our visit, as my aunt has been doing so well as of late. I try to suppress the smile that wants to climb onto my lips, I watch the door swing open. It takes me by surprise every time. Even though she's seventy-seven, my mom could pass for late fifties or early sixties. Her hair had grayed almost throughly, although small specks of her original hair color shines through some of the gray. Her eyes are still so very warm, and her ever present smile is still pastured on her face.

I saw my father in the background. He too, looks much younger than his actual age. Through the years he kept in good shape, and he still had a muscular build to him. His blue eyes still shone with high intensity, and his short cropped hair, was almost fully gray now.

"Mom, dad," I offered them both smiles, as me and the kids walked into the house.

I would like to say that I had been as lucky in love as my parents had been. I, however, had been blinded by their undying love for each other, didn't think that once you fell in love that you could ever fall out of it. Without missing a beat, my finger wraps around the third finger on my ring hand. It was missing the nearly twenty-four karat gold wedding band, and engagement ring. Nicholas had always been a wonderful husband. For the first three years, or so. After Brooke turned four though, I found out what he had been doing with his works nights.

"How are you doing baby?" my mom asked, patting my back.

After a year long separation, he begged for me to take him back. He swore he'd never make such a stupid mistake again. He swore that he loved me. He swore he was devoted to keep our marriage afloat. I was stupid, young, and in love. I took him back. We renewed our wedding vows. A year later, I found him, home, in our bed, with my supposed best friend. I threw both out, and then threw both my wedding and engagement rings at him. I haven't heard from him since, neither has his children.

The divorce was hard on Brooke. While she didn't really understand why daddy didn't live at home anymore, she knew that he wasn't ever coming home. What hurt both, me and Brooke the most was when he denied custody. At the hearing he said that I was the perfect mother, that his children deserved more than him as a father. Really all he wanted was to be free to sleep with whomever he wanted, without any children tying him down.

"I'm good mom," I smiled softly at her.

"Good," she walked me to my usual seat, before sitting in her chair.

In the distance I heard my dad making monster noises as he chased Tuck around the house. I closed my eyes for a moment and took in the all too familiar sound, before opening them. I knew my mom wanted to talk, to discuss my useless ex-husband, but I didn't feel like digging up old bones.

"Grandma!" Brooke nearly screamed.

"Inside voice honey," I spoke softly.

She turned toward me, and batted her adorable eyelashes at me. "I'm sorry momma."

"What can I do for you beautiful?" my mom asked, as she pulled Brooklyn into her lap.

"Tell me a story, please," she added quickly, flashing her 'get-anything-I-want' smile.

"Your wish is my command," my mom said, before winking at Brooklyn.

"Start from the beginning grandma, please," she all but begged.

"The beginning it is," there was a sly look on her face that I recognized instantly. She was going to tell the whole story, she was going to tell Brooklyn who the stories were about.

"The stories are about a couple destined from the start. No matter what life threw at them, they took it in stride, and kept going. No matter what, through all the hardships and happiness, they knew deep down that they were meant to be, still are--"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, before facing me. "Momma what's grandma talkin bout?"

I smiled, but just shook my head. This was my mom's story to tell, not mine. I was just along for the ride. A ride that I throughly enjoyed, each and every time I got to ride it.


	2. Stand Here With Me

**Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I didn't really know _what_ to write for this chapter. The next chapter I know what I want to write, and will be much longer. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Stand Here With Me

"Dad!" Seven year old Lucas Scott cried from the front porch.

They had only recently made the big move to the tiny town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Lucas hadn't been happy to learn that they were moving from California and all his friends. Even at the young age of seven, he knew that he wouldn't be able to see any of them anymore. Lucas was quite popular with all his friends. Mostly because his unique abilities at basketball.

"Lucas, please, for the hundredth time, this is home," Keith Scott smiled down at his son, who had the biggest frown on his face.

"But it's been a week, and I don't have any friends. No one likes me. I'm new, and different. Plus they already have a really good basketball player--"

"Who is your cousin. Which is why we've come to Tree Hill. Your Uncle Dan has fallen ill. I promised I'd help look after Nathan," Keith answered surely. He knew that Lucas would find friendship, and he knew that Nathan would eventually welcome his cousin.

"But I don't like him. He's mean," Lucas scowled at his father, his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't make me call your mom out here," Keith raised an eyebrow, and waited for Lucas to protest.

"I'll be good dad, promise," he sighed, before dropping his arms.

Feeling defeated, he slowly made his way down the front stairs of the front porch, before making a beeline for the backyard.

"Jackson," he screamed, yelling for his large black lab.

The dog met him at the gate, his tongue hanging from his mouth. The heating of a mid-afternoon summer day was awful. Lucas wiped his hand across his forehead, before wiping the sweat onto his jeans. Sticking two little fingers into the gate, he laughed as Jackson licked at his fingers.

"That tickles Jackson," Lucas smiled at the happy dog, whose tail wagged back and forth.

"Luke, come 'round front," Keith yelled from the porch.

Sighing, Lucas waved a goodbye to Jackson, who whined unhappily at the boy. Upset that he had hurt the dogs feelings, he walked slowly back to the front yard.

"Come meet our new neighbors Luke," Keith yelled again.

Digging his tiny fists into his pocket, as he rounded the corner and halted to a stop.

"Luke, this here is Larry Sawyer," Keith pointed to a tall lanky man. One of his hands was wrapped around a tall thin framed woman. Her blond hair went to the middle of her back. His other hand was on a young girl, no older than Lucas. Her hair was curly and almost a dirty blond color. "Well don't be rude, say hello."

"Hi," Lucas waved from his spot.

He'd never really been shy before. He had been the most popular kid in school back in California, but there was just something about that girl. The way her eyes stared at him.

"Hello Lucas. This is my wife Anna, and our daughter Peyton," Larry smiled at Lucas, as he watched him tap Peyton on the shoulder.

"Hello," she said shyly, her hands were held behind her back, as she swayed back and forth.

Sighing softly he decided that one of them had to break out of their shell.

"Would you like to come 'round back and see my dog?" Lucas asked softly, his baby blue eyes lit up as the sun hit them just right.

"Can I dad?" Peyton asked softly, and waited for him to shake his head.

Both kids took off running toward the backyard. Peyton came to a halting stop a few feet from the front gate.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, when he realized the girl was no longer beside him.

"That's a big dog," her green eyes were huge with fear.

"Your not scared—are you?" Lucas asked, almost wearily.

"I don't like big dogs. My momma got bit by one a long time ago," Her hands were now clenched into fearful little fists at her sides.

"Oh, Jackson don't bite. He's a good doggy," Lucas spoke heartily of his huge companion.

"His big teeth scare me," she whispered.

"Look, I'll hold your hand. Long as he knows your with me, your good," Lucas smiled at her, holding out his little hand for her.

"Thanks," she smiled softly at him.

Walking hand and hand, they reached the gate.

"Hiya Jackson!" Lucas spoke softly to the large dog, whose tail wagged faithfully side to side. Almost as to say his own doggy hi, Jackson barked loudly, his mouth wide open, his tongue flopped to one side.

"Go 'head. Say hi," Lucas encouraged her.

"Hi," she said quickly.

"You'll get better. You and Jackson will be best friends 'for you know it," Lucas grinned at her.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**Lovely35**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Leytonislove22**

**For the kind reviews.**


	3. Shattered

**A/N: I know I promised this would be longer, but I kinda ran out of ideas, and I thought it was a perfect ending. Next one will definitely be longer.**

* * *

Sitting on his front porch, Lucas had a sad frown upon his face. He wanted so badly to run across the yard and see Peyton. To make sure she was okay. To be there for her. She was his best friend.

"Hey Luke," Keith spoke softly as he took a seat next to him.

"I have to see her dad. I just—I have too!" he raised his voice just a little bit, becoming frustrated by not knowing.

"Her dad said that she's sleeping. She's fine Luke. She's having a hard time, but she'll be okay."

"She'd be there for me dad! She would be right there beside me if I lost my mom. I have to be there. She needs me, please,"

Keith felt his resolve giving at the tears in Lucas's eyes. His boy was tough, and strong. He didn't cry anymore, not when he fell off his bike. Not when he fell off the back porch and busted his mouth open. It wasn't what men do, that's how Lucas explained it. Yet here he was, tears blurring his baby blue eyes. His jaw set, his eyes growing small in his stubborn squint.

"I'll talk to her dad. I'll see what I can do Luke."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

"Luke?" Peyton's voice cracked at seeing her best friend sound asleep in a chair beside her bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked her, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sad. My mom isn't ever coming home--"

The tears flowed almost freely. She wanted to be brave, to show that she could be a good girl. She just wanted to be a good, brave girl for her dad. She knew he was sad that her mom was gone to. He was brave, she hadn't seen him cry once since she died.

"I know Peyton. I'm so sorry."

With that, he climbed up on the bed, as he hugged Peyton tightly to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Peyton. I'm your best friend, and I'm going to be here until you don't want me to anymore. I swear it."

His words, sweet as they were, made the tears come even harder and faster. Before Lucas moved into the neighborhood three years earlier, she hadn't known what true friendship was. No one at school had liked her. Everyone avoided her.

"I'm glad your here Luke."

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

"Hey" Lucas's smile was bright, his dimples shinning brightly at her. She was glad that she had decided to leave her house, her room. She hadn't been outside in nearly a week. The sunshine was doing an okay job of tempting to cheer her up, but Lucas's smile made her feel special, wanted.

"Hey Luke," she sat down beside him, resting her hands on her knees.

She hadn't cried again since Lucas had visited her two days earlier. She had become the brave girl she knew her dad needed.

"How you doing best friend?" he asked, as he bumped her shoulder. Though he said it in a carefree way, she knew that he meant the words to be much deeper, and she felt them just the way he meant them.

"I'm hanging in there I guess—I just...I don't feel like a normal ten-year-old Luke. Ten year olds don't lose their moms. I just—some days I feel like I never want to leave my room. It took all my energy to just come over here. It hurts me everyday. I just want her back."

"I know Peyton, and if I could, I'd bring her back for you. I'd do anything I could to make this pain go away. I don't want you hurting like this."

Peyton knew that they both didn't seem like normal ten-year-olds. Although Lucas never really seemed his age. He was a special kind of boy. He had a special heart, one that was full of kindness, and openness.

"Can we go see Jackson?"

"See, didn't I promise you, that you'd become friends?" his eyebrow raised, and she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

With that, Lucas grabbed her hand and led her to the backyard, opening the gate only a enough for them to slip in. Laughing, they chased Jackson around the backyard, before they started to scream as Jackson chased them. Peyton hadn't felt so—normal in days. It felt nice to her, to act so normal.


	4. You Are Not Alone

_**Just the other night**_

_**I thought I heard you cry**_

_**Asking me to come**_

_**And hold you in my arms**_

_**I can hear your prayers**_

_**Your burdens I will bear**_

_**But first I need your hand**_

_**Then forever can begin**_

_**~You Are Not Alone-Michael Jackson~**_

* * *

Sitting in my room I can almost feel her heart breaking all over again. I too feel like I want to cry. She feels alone, and I can't blame her. She mostly is on her own. It's been five years to the day since her mother died, and every year since then I have spent with her. She usually spends at least, seventeen out of the thirty days of a month alone. Since her mom died, her father took a job on a barge that runs through Tree Hill. He's gone for at least half of the month—sometimes longer, and she's left alone to fend for herself. It borderlines child abuse, but instead of turning in Larry Sawyer for neglecting his daughter, my parents bring her over to our house. They feed her, make sure she has plenty of clean clothes. They know that Larry is still hurting from losing his wife—and that Peyton doesn't help his pain. Especially since she is the spitting image of her mom. This also doesn't help her out—she can't stand looking in the mirror, so she usually doesn't.

"Hey Luke."

Her voice is drab, and depressed and I just want to pull her into my arms. I just want to take her pain away. Hell I'd trade my Uncle Dan for her mom any day.

"Hey Peyt."

I hold out my arms, and she folds herself against my chest. I feel the hot wet tears on my chest, before her body starts to shake. Not a lot of people understand why Peyton Sawyer is the depressed mess that she is. In fact, only a select few know the truth of her past. Unfortunately I share this secret with one of the only people in this town that I cannot stand. It still shocks me that Peyton Sawyer, queen of dark and twisty, is best friends with Brooke Davis, queen of the cheerleaders. This one detail, is the reason why my other best friend Haley James, doesn't get along with Peyton. This makes my life hell. Well that, and the fact that Peyton just happens to be dating my worst enemy—although my dad refers to him as my cousin.

"How's Nathan?" I try to keep the sour look off my face as I try and cheer up my best friend.

"A jerk—like usual."

"I still don't understand why your dating him. He's cheated on you with at least half of the cheer-leading squad."

"I know, I don't know why I'm with him either. I guess for something to do?"

I sighed, she knows my place on her relationship with Nathan Scott. She knows how I feel about him. I'm the bigger man though, I won't let my feelings—or hatred of Nathan get in the way of our friendship. I refuse to loose my friendship with Peyton over my asshole of a cousin.

"Has he stopped hazing you?"

"No—and it's not likely to stop either Peyt. He told me that while with most new players it would—but since I don't belong on 'his team' it won't. Plus you know he has the team wrapped around his evil little fingers. I'll either have to just deal with him—or quit the team--"

"Don't! You can't quit the team Lucas. You're too talented, and if Nathan wants to be such an ass that he can't see that you do deserve to be on the team, then screw him."

"You know—I could insert a dirty joke in there right?"

"But you won't, because you'd rather not lose your lunch right?"

She smiled, even if it was weak, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"I love it when you smile Luke, it brightens my day—even today. Your dimples are so cute!"

"You're such a girl!"

"Well—duh."

I loved when I was able to pull her—even if only for a bit—out of her dark and twisted ways, and pull out the real Peyton Sawyer. The one that I remember when I was seven. The one that seemed as if the world didn't bother her. I loved that version of Peyton Sawyer—even if I did still love this version, I loved her more when she showed me that the old, younger version was still in there.

"Your my best friend Peyton—always--remember that."

"Oh god Luke, are you getting all mushy and sentimental on me?"

"I just—no matter what happens—or what I say—you're always going to be my best friend."

"What about Haley?"

"Hales is my best friend too, but I don't know—I just—I feel this need to protect you—to save you from the cruel ways life can be."

"I don't need you to save me Lucas. I can protect myself."

"I know you can protect yourself, dork. I'm talking about your heart. Speaking of—if that asshole hurts you, let me know. I'd love a reason to plow my fist into his face."

"Yeah, because I'd _**love**_ to have that conversation with your parents."

"Oh shut up, my dad would be proud. You know he can't stand my Uncle Dan on most occasions."

"Yeah—why is that anyways? Dan always seems to be jealous of your dad."

"He is—apparently way back when my parents were in high school—my mom and Dan were dating—he left her so he could go off to college alone. My dad was there for her—he put her broken heart back together, and then a few months later or something they found out my mom was pregnant with me—long story short, they got married, had me—couldn't be happier."

It was then that I noticed the tears in her eyes, and then I realized how big of an idiot I was. I wrapped my arms around her, placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so sorry Peyt—god! I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah—or a jerk—no wonder you're related to Nathan Scott."

She smiled through her tears, and playfully punched my arm. Today was going to be a better day for her then it was last year. Gradually, she has been getting better, and over time she'll be able to let this day pass without feeling like her world is going to come to an end.


	5. Never Say Never

"**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again"**

**~Never Say Never-The Fray~**

* * *

"I can't believe—gah! Why are guys such jerks!?"

I chuckled lightly—trying to hide the pain in my eyes, as I watched Peyton fall backwards on my bed.

"Guys—or Nathan?"

My eyebrow raised slightly, and I smiled slightly—I don't want her to catch onto the sadness in my voice—or the sadness hiding in my eyes. Am I upset that Peyton's been dating my cousin Nathan Scott for nearly six months now? Yes—I am—I can't really stand the guy. He's a total asshole. He uses people until he no longer has a use for them. He was doing the same thing to Peyton—and every other girl in school. I just wished she'd see that she deserves so much better than Nathan Scott.

"Mostly Nathan—sometimes you," she said as she playfully punches my arm.

"Yeah—thought so."

I knew if I kept my sentences choppy for too long she'd catch on. She's smarter than she lets people believe. If you'd ask most people, they wouldn't know that she was on the honor roll at school.

"What's wrong? Brooke Davis problems?"

I sighed. I still couldn't believe that I had let myself get caught up in the whirlwind known as Brooke Davis. It wasn't even hardly a year ago that I couldn't stand being in the same room as Brooke Davis. Now, I was all caught up in a relationship with her—or at least I thought we were in a relationship. Until I caught her in bed with my cousin—I tried to keep the shudder from escaping.

"Yeah—you could say that."

I didn't want to upset Peyton. Slowly, she has been getting better—a little less dark—a little more—cheery. Telling her that her creep of a boyfriend was screwing her best friend—and my supposed girlfriend—behind her back. Not that Peyton didn't know what Nathan did in his spare time—it was only a matter of time before he conquered the entire cheer-leading squad.

"Luke--"

"It's just—your not going to like what I'm about to say—and I'm afraid it'll hurt you."

She leaned forward, gripping one of my hands. "I bitch and moan to you about someone that you despise. I think I can take you bitching and moaning once and a while."

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't give up—I closed my eyes and tried to picture happy things. Trying to picture anything other than the scene of Brooke Davis on top of my cousin. It never occurred to me that she was that person. That she was that big of a slut. I wanted to hate her—but I couldn't. Peyton told me when we started 'dating' that she wasn't the 'one man type of woman.' I just—thought I could change her—make her see that being with one person instead of the entire basketball team was better for her. I guess I was wrong.

"I caught Brooke cheating on me."

"Oh—Luke. I really should have warned you more—Hell I should have warned her. You know—sometimes I can't stand her. She treats people like they're something to walk on. Your better than her Luke."

"Yeah—your one to talk--"

That got her to zip her lips so I could lay on the worse part.

"She was with Nathan—I'm so sorry Peyton."

She just stared at me—tears were in her eyes.

"I should have known—god! I'm such an idiot."

"No! He's the idiot. If he can't see what a wonderfully, beautiful person that you are—then he doesn't deserve you." I brushed my thumb across her cheek, as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

Before I had a chance to ready myself, her lips were suctioned onto mine. Did I break the kiss like I should have? No, I just sat there—our lips moving against each other. Her hands wound in my hair, and she opened her mouth to let a moan escape. I don't know what happened. How we crossed the imaginary line from friends to more than friends in a matter of minutes. One minute I'm talking about what a wonderful person she is—and the next we're fastened to each other in a passionate embrace. Finally—able to pull myself from the trance that her kiss had put on me, I pulled back. Her emerald eyes were wild, and pull of heat and passion. In that instant I knew what she was seeking. I just wasn't sure that I could give it to her. I could feel that I wanted to kiss her way more than I should—but I was afraid that our friendship would never be the same.

"We—really shouldn't."

I meant to sound much more sure of myself, but I was breathless and lusting to kiss her again.

"But we should—it's just—a comfort thing Luke."

She leaned forward to kiss me again, and I was able to keep my sense long enough to pull back just out of her reach. She looked at me—frustration was the key look in her eyes right now.

"What?" I could hear the irration in her voice.

"I just—I don't want to ruin our friendship—I love you Peyton I do—I just—I want to keep our friendship--"

"We will"

My sense flew right out the window when she captured my lips again. This time more heat and passion was it in. Shoving me backwards on the bed, and placing her hands on my chest.

"This is going to be interesting."

She spoke softly, one eyebrow raised before capturing my lips again.


	6. Better In Time

Chapter Six

_**And even though I really love you**_

_**I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

_**~Better In Time-Leona Lewis~**_

* * *

"Lucas—please." Haley's voice attempted to break into my thoughts. It wouldn't work, no one had been able to get more than a mumble here or there. It's been a year, one long ass horrible year since I made the biggest mistake of my life. Sleeping with your best friend is not something that you should do. No matter how much they make you think that you can be friends afterward—it's all lies. Well, not lies exactly. Peyton has tried to be my friend, she tries to involve me. She tries to talk to me. She, like everyone else, cannot get more than one or two words out of me. Why, that's easy. I'm so far past depressed that it would make the happiest person on earth depressed. I fell in love with her. Do you know how painful it is to fall so in love with someone and they don't feel the same way?

"This is your fault." I heard Haley scream at someone. This brought me out of the trance that I've been in since Peyton started to date the new guy Jake Jagelski. That's when I saw her. I hadn't really seen her in nearly a year. I made sure to avoid losing my zombie like apparence around here. I couldn't take the beauty that radiated from her.

"How is it my fault!?" Peyton yelled back, tears were in her eyes as she stared at me. I realized in that instant that I must have been hurting her. I almost felt bad for it, but the whole where my heart used to be located ached far too badly.

"You used him for sex. You're a whore! You used him, and then just went on to your next toy."

"For your information I told him that it wasn't more than what it was. That it was just sex! If you must know Haley James, Jake broke up with me today. So screw you!"

I watched as she walked toward me, the closer she came to me the more intense the pain became.

"Lucas, please talk to me. I can't take it anymore. If I had known I would lose you altogether I wouldn't have done it. I wish I could take it back. Lucas please!"

Her words sank in, and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I hadn't really ever told her how I felt about our time together. Now, whether she wanted to hear it, she was going to listen.

"You can't take it back Peyton! Even if it didn't mean anything to you it meant everything to me. You're so blind to anything that isn't exactly what Peyton is feeling. Let me guess, you only miss having me listen to you bitch about how your life blows!? Screw you Peyton. Where were you when I wanted to just shake you and tell you that I'm in love with you!? Oh that's right, you were screwing Jake Jageslski. Well, as much as it pains me to say this, I don't need you anymore. So screw you, I don't want anything to do with you!"

Peyton stumbled backwards, the look on her face was a mixture of shock and hurt. She looked as if I slapped her in the face. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I was in love with Peyton, I didnt' want to hurt her. Even if she had, unwillingly, hurt me first. I took a step toward her, and she backed up again.

"No, your right. I've been a shitty best friend to you. You deserve so much more than me Lucas. I've been a train wreck since my mom died, and you don't deserve that Lucas. I'll—I won't bother you again."

With that she turned around and stalked slowly away from me. I was shocked in place, as I saw the tears that had flooded her eyes. Reality dawned on me, and I knew that she was gone. She was really gone. I had hurt her so much worse than she had me.

"Peyton," I yelled, as I took off after her. I barely caught sight of Haley rolling her eyes.

"Lucas, please just—leave me be. I'm respecting your wishes, now respect mine."

"I didn't mean it! I was pissed—mostly because I've—well--I fell for you---but I don't want to lose you. Please Peyton."

"What do you mean you fell for me?"

"I mean—I'm in love with you Peyton Sawyer."

"Lucas--" her voice was pained, and it broke my heart. "I—I don't think I'll ever have more than just friendship feelings for you. You've been there for me through all the bad shit. Through losing my mom, and the absuive sham of a relationship with your shitty cousin. I love you Lucas Scott—like the very best of friends---but that's it."

"I'll take what I can get right now." I offered her a smile.

"I can't promise that I won't bitch about boyfriends," she eyed my carefully.

"I'll try to not be a dick about it."

I opened up my arms, and she collapes into them. It was no time that my shirt was wet from the hot tears streaming down her face. I held her tightly to my chest, my eyes closed. Even if I couldn't have her as a girlfriend, it was nice to have her as a friend in general. I would take Peyton Sawyer however I could get her.

"Moron." I heard Haley mutter behind us. I turned my head slightly, to glare at her. She put up her hands, and back away from us.

"Look guys! My cousin just loves to take my leftovers."

I dropped my arms from around Peyton, and balled up my fists before turning toward Nathan Scott.

"Your a dick—just like your father."

"You know—maybe you don't know everything. Maybe you should talk to your parents—you know my good for nothing Uncle—and your slut of a mother--"

I pulled my arm back and made contact with Nathan's jaw.

"Maybe you just need to not be a dick?"

I heard a small chuckle come from behind me. I turned to see Haley and Peyton laughing lightly behind me. I smiled, and thought that maybe we could all be friends after all.


	7. Friends Forever

Chapter Seven

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we**

**Had together**

**And as our lives change**

**From whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends Forever**

* * *

Sitting in the hard uncomfortable folding chair in the musky gym in my awful looking graduation gown awaiting my name to be called, I thought back on my high school years. Hell I thought back on all of my school years. Not once did a memory of me and Peyton not enter my mind. Falling in love with my best friend was, and would always be the dumbest mistake of my life. Of course, that is only because she doesn't feel the same way. If she returned my feelings then it would be the greatest day—time of my life. I can feel her gripping my hand tightly, and as I sneak a glance at her, I realize that she's crying. Tomorrow is going to be our last day with each other before we each embark on our own lives. I have decided to stay closer to home and attend North Carolina, while she has always dreamt of 'seeing the world.' Tomorrow she leaves for New York, after that I have no idea where she is going.

I feel her leaning closer to me, her mouth almost touches my ear as she whispers "I'm going to miss you so much. Your my best friend Lucas. I will never, ever forget you."

I can feel the tears well in my own eyes as I realize that she isn't going to change her mind. She really is going to the airport tomorrow. She really is going to fly to New York. She really isn't coming back for three years. My heart breaks a little, more for the part of me that loves her, than the part that aches to have her in my life as a best friend.

"You'll always be my best friend Peyton. No one will ever take your place in my heart."

I realize after I say the words that they have a deeper meaning than I had meant for them to have. I meet her eyes and cannot hide the love that I feel for her.

"Luke--"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"They're calling you." I interrupted her. My heart can't bare to hear the words I know she is going to say. I watch her walk away from me and up to accept her diploma. In that instance I realize that I'm going to break my promise to her. That I'm not going to see her away tomorrow. That I'll say goodbye from the house. That I won't watch her leave. I can't bare it. It will break what's left of my heart to see her leave me again.

"Lucas Eugene Scott."

I grimace slightly, I hate my middle name. My parents know this. Well—my mom and apparently Uncle Keith. Unfortunately for me, and my parents, I found out that Keith isn't really my father. That I'm the bastard son of Dan Scott. The news had sicken me to the point that I actually hated myself. I cannot stand my supposed father, or my ungodly brother. Of course Keith took care of everything, and explained why they felt the need to lie to me, and I realize that Dan may have fathered me, but he isn't my father. Keith Scott will always be my father, and nothing and no one will ever change that.

I stand beside Peyton as we wait for the last few of our classmates to get their names called. After the very last one stands up on the stage, we take off our caps and throw them in the air. I am officially a high school graduate, and am now an adult.

"Don't go."

I can't stop the words, they pour out of my mouth without my knowledge.

"I have to Luke—what's wrong—oh my god—your crying. Lucas what's wrong?"

"You know I love you Peyton—and that isn't the only reason I'm saying this. I just—I cannot bare a life without you. Please, I'm begging you—don't go."

"Luke--"

"If you leave Peyton—I don't know if I'll be here when you get back. I know I said no one will ever take your place in my heart and I wasn't lying. I just—I cannot just sit around here waiting for you. If you go—then we are done—our friendship—or anything else that could—or might have been. I am a man Peyton, and I'm making the choice that is best for me. I want you in my life, but if you leave—then I'm not sure there will be a place for you."

I took that time to look her in the eye, and I saw tears in her eyes. I wouldn't give in this time. I wasn't lying. I did love her, and I do want her in my life. It's just—not healthly to spend your whole life waiting for one person.

"Luke—don't do this."

"I have to Peyton—for me. Just—think on it. I gotta go—my parents are waiting for me."

With that I left her alone, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a loud pounding on my bedroom door. I pulled it open, and saw Peyton standing there. Her hair was in an curly, unruly mess, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I hate you for doing this to me Lucas. It's not fair!"

"No Peyton, it's not fair to me! Do you think I want to sit at North Carolina wondering where you are. If your okay, and when your coming back. If maybe you changed your mind and you love me too? It's not fair for me Peyton. I realize that now. I understand that you need to see the world, but can't you wait until I finish college? We can go together. Please."

"I can't. It's something I need to do alone."

"So your going then. Did you even think about what you'd lose—or do you not care."

"I do care Lucas. I really do care. It's just—this is something that I need to do. My life has been a screwed up mess for the longest time. I just need to get the hell out of Tree Hill—hell I need to get out of North Carolina period. I do care that I could lose you, but if I don't do this then I'd end up regretting it. I'd end up resenting you for making me stay Lucas. That is something that I cannot handle. This is going to hurt, it's going to be painful, but I'd rather lose you than hate you. I'm sorry Lucas, but I have to go."

I knew my mouth was hanging open, I didn't think she'd actually still leave. I didn't notice her moving closer, or her arms wrapping around my neck. I did however feel her lips meet mine. The kiss lasted no more than a minute, and when she pulled back her cheeks were red.

"I just needed to do that one last time."

With that she was gone, possibly forever.


	8. We Are Broken

Chapter Eight

**Yeah**

**'Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence**

**And oh, the promise we adored **

**Give us life again **

**'Cause we just wanna be whole**

* * *

Death is a part of life. People come into your life, and then they leave. Whether by choice, or by sickness. It's been two weeks since my Uncle Keith died. A traffic accident, and all of a sudden I can finally see what Peyton has been going through. I can understand every decision she's made since her mother died. I can't hate her anymore. I can't be upset, and I don't want to scream at her anymore. If anything, I just want her here. I just need to talk to her. To talk to someone who understands. She's been gone for just over two years, and I've moved on, if only slightly. After a year at North Carolina, I met a second year law student. Lindsay Strauss could be the most beautiful girl I've seen. Although I find myself comparing her to Peyton, and have to scold myself. Do I love Lindsay? Yeah, I think I do. Am I in love with her—that I'm not sure about. I'm not sure that I can ever be in love with anyone but Peyton. She will always be my number one.

"Oh my god."

The voice rang in my ears, and through my mind. Faster than I would have thought, I was in her arms. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I felt her arms tighten around my waist and I just wanted to hold onto her forever. In that instant I knew that Lindsay wasn't the one for me, and that it was wrong of me to drag her along like I have been. My heart would only belong to one girl, the girl that was in my arms.

"I'm so sorry."

It's been two weeks since Keith died, and now I sit in Larry Sawyer's hospital room. He's been diagnosed with lung cancer. They've given him a month to live. I knew that if I waited in his room long enough, Peyton would show up.

"Is he--"

I sighed, I did not want to be the one to give her the news.

"They've given him a month. He's been unconscious for two days now."

"Wait, you've been with him?"

"I visit him everyday. I knew you'd come, but I figured that I could sit with him until you made it back to town. I knew you wouldn't want him to suffer alone."

"Lucas--"

"It's fine. Keeps my mind off of Keith."

"Wait, what's wrong with Keith?"

"Oh—uh--"

"Lucas Eugene Scott--"

Her eyebrow raised conspicuously. She knew I was keeping something from her.

"He died."

"Lucas!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you call me. I gave you my number for a reason. You should have called."

"I know Peyton. I just—I couldn't. It would have just dug up bad memories for you. I didn't want you to deal with it."

"What—happened?"

"Car Accident. My mom and him had been fighting. He had been drinking. It was slick out, and some idiot tried to make a turn going fifty. He wasn't driving, he was walking. The other guy slid, and side-swiped him. He was pronounced dead at the scene. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

I didn't want to put her through this, but here I was shaking so hard, from the tears that cascaded down my face. I felt her pull me toward the chair I had just been occupying.

"Lucas that is so—there aren't words to describe how horrible that is. How horrible you must feel. I wish you would have called me. I want to be there for you. Please, look at me."

When I turned to face her, I got this overwhelming feeling that I needed to kiss her. That I would never feel whole, that I would always be missing a part of myself if I didn't kiss her right now. So I leaned forward, my lips touched hers. I waited for her to push me away. To tell me that she didn't feel that way about me. To my surprise, she did the opposite. Locking her hands around my neck she pulled me closer. This kiss was unlike any of the others that we had shared. This one was passionate. It was filled with—love. Reluctantly she pulled back. Her arms still locked around my neck.

"I have been waiting for you to call me Lucas. I finally realized that—I love you too. That I was just afraid to admit it before. That I was afraid of losing you. Six months after I left, I waited for you to call. To beg me one more time to come home. You never called—and I couldn't just come back. Not knowing if you really had moved on. I needed to hear that you still wanted me."

"I always want you. I always will."

With that, she leaned forward capturing my lips once more. Any thought of Lindsay had escaped me. So when the door flew open, and I heard someone cough suspiciously, jumped up guiltily. I hadn't wanted to hurt Lindsay. It was the last thing I wanted, and yet it was so easy to do.

"Lucas—how could you."

Tears filled her chocolate brown eyes, and I instantly hated myself for doing this to her.

"Linds—I'm so sorry."

I could feel Peyton's eyes on me, but I couldn't chance a look in her direction. Not when I needed to explain the situation to Lindsay.

"Don't apologize. I guess it's my fault just as much as it's yours. I knew that your heart didn't belong to me. Even if you didn't say anything, I knew that you loved someone else. I guess—I just hoped that one day I could be that someone."

With that she was gone. I turned toward Peyton. She didn't look mad, or furious like I had expected.

"I guess I should have assumed that you would have moved on. Why didn't you just say something."

"Because I might care about Lindsay—but I'm not in love with her. There is only one girl that holds my heart."

She offered me a small smile, and I grabbed a hold of her hand. Two tragedies had occurred since the last time we saw each other, but in spite of everything that had happened to us, something positive came from those tragedies.


	9. We Are Man and Wife

Through the glass

Chapter Nine

"Lucas Eugene!"

I had been glad when I lived on campus, but since Keith's death, I moved back home to be with her. Everyday she gets a little better everyday. It's been almost a year, and I'm officially a senior. I'll graduate in the spring and I can't wait. A degree in litature, which I plan to use to become the next best selling author. I know it's a stretch, but I've already started my first novel. It's about the ups and downs of high school relationships. It's main focal point is Peyton and I's relationship, or lack there of.

"Yeah mom."

"Look, I told you that Peyton could stay here because it's too sad for her to stay at her parents place. But do you have to sleep in the same room?"

"We're in love mom, so yeah. It's not like we did anything that you would disapprove. She's waiting for our wedding night."

My mom shook her head and tried to hide the smile that was apparent on her face.

"That is more information than I needed about what your going to do on your wedding night."

"well, you asked."

"no, I did not."

"Well you assumed we were doing things that we weren't, and how else was I going to set you straight?"

"I don't know. Obviously not telling me about your sex life--or lack there of."

"Funny mom. Real funny."

"What's going on?"

I had to stifle my laughter as Peyton walked into the living room. Her head a mess of blond curls sticking up in every direction. In that moment I realized all over again why it is that I love Peyton Sawyer. Why in less than a month I was going to marry her.

"Oh, mom is teaching me about the birds and the bees."

"Oh--"

She paused and her eyes grew large.

"Wait-"

"Yeah."

"We aren't though."

"Yeah, I explained that. She didn't like the explaination though. Apparently our sex life is a need to know basis and she doesn't need, or want to know."

Peyton busted out laughing, as she clutched her stomach. A smile formed on my lips, and I heard my mom sigh.

"At least your made for each other."

Her words sank in and I realized a much deeper meaning in them that maybe she had meant them. Me and Peyton were fated to be together. We were meant to be together. Why else would I fall in love with my best friend? Why Peyton and not Haley, who I had assumed had a thing for me back in high school.

"We are, my soon to be husband."

Peyton's silky velvet voice shot straight to my heart and alerted every nerve ending in my body. She had that ability. To make me feel, like really feel everything.

"I agree, my love."

I leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. As usual our kiss grew more intense by the seconds, relunctally she pulled away.

"Not much longer."

Her eyebrow cocked in a sensual way. She didn't make this easy for me. I groaned, before turning away a heading for the kitchen.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You make this waiting shit so much more impossible than it already was."

"I'm sorry baby."

She smiled softly at me, before winking and bouncing off to the kitchen.

* * *

***Three Months Later***

"Peyton, hold still."

Haley tugged on my arm so that I'd face her. I was getting married in less than an hour and because of my nervous stomach, she had to do a quick tailor job on my dress. This of course consisted of pinning it in places to help hold it in. I can honestly say that Haley James is one of my closest friends. She may have hated me in high school, most of which I assume to be due to the fact that she had a thing for Lucas, but we were near insperable now. She's my maid of honor, and her sister Quinn is my only bridesmaid.

"So, who is Lucas best man?"

Lucas had always wanted Keith to be his best man at his wedding. That was about as much as he thought about his wedding day. Was that Keith would be his best man. Of course that was impossible, and I blamed myself. Had I noticed sooner that I loved Lucas, maybe we would have been married before now. However, I am a little slow on the uptake and we're getting married at the ripe ol' age 21.

"I think--Marvin is going to be his best man and Antwon is going to be his groomsman."

"Oh thank god. I was afraid you'd say Nathan or something."

I secretly thought that Haley had a thing for Nathan, and Lucas shared these thoughts with me. Though he was absolutely replusive in high school, Nathan Scott has really turned himself, and his life around. After of course getting suspensed indefinitely from college for drug and alchol abuse, and losing his scholarship, and getting permanently kicked off the team. It really made him take a good long hard look at his life and who he was and how he treated others. He's been sober for almost a year, and has become real good friends with Lucas.

"I know that Lucas was thinking about asking Nathan, but I honestly don't think he did. We even did a pros verus cons list for it."

"Well, I can say one thing, Nathan sure has changed."

"For the better. I always knew it was going to take a hard fall for him to realize how big of an asshole he was. I'm just glad that he finally got his shit together."

"No kidding. Can you turn?"

I did as she asked, just as the door opened. Karen smiled proudly at me.

"If your done Haley, I'd really like to talk to Peyton alone."

"Yeah, just don't breathe too deeply, they might pop out. Otherwise you should be good to go until after the receptation."

"Thanks Hales, you're the best."

I hugged her tightly, before smiling brightly at her. I waited until she closed the door behind her before I turned toward Karen.

"Peyton, sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I lost my mom at a young age, and I've since begun to think of Karen as a motherly figure. I sincerely hoped that she thought of me as a daughter.

"I am so happy that it's you marrying Lucas. I've known since day one that the two of you belonged together. Keith did too. I know that he would give anything to be here today if he could."

She paused, snifling back her tears.

"I'd give anything for him to be here too. I know that Lucas has been a little forlorn about our wedding day. The only thought he's had of his wedding day was that Keith would be his best man. I almost feel like it's my fault--"

"why?"

"If I just would've realized sooner that I loved him. Maybe we'd be married by now. Keith could've been there--"

"And your father."

I nodded trying to stop the tear from falling. Haley would kill me if I screwed up my makeup in a cryfest with Karen.

"Now, now dear, lets not give Haley a reason to yell at us both today."

She hugged me tightly, before placing something in my hand.

"It's been in my family for years. I want you to have it. Give it to your daughter--or daughter in law, when the time comes."

I smiled back, "Thank you."

"No thanks needed sweetheart."

She helped me clasp the fragile looking necklace around my neck. She hugged me one last time before looking at her watch. "It's time."


	10. The End

**a/n: I planned on making this longer, but I've really lost inspiration on it, and I didn't wanna chance continuing it and ruining what you guys have loved about it so far. With that said, this is the final chapter. i hope i've done the story justice. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Ten

"Grandma. How long have you and grandpa been married?"

"For more years than I can count on two hands baby girl."

"That's a real long time grandma."

I smiled at my daughter. She loved listening to stories that my mom would tell her. The same stories she told me growing up. The story of how my father and her were meant for each other. How everyone but them knew since their first meeting that they were meant to be together forever. The stories have proved themselves true however, since my parents have been happily married for just over fifty years now. My mom seems to be aging slightly faster than my father. Then again my father was a Scott, and the Scott men never seemed to age the way that anyone else did.

"Sawyer, sweetheart, are you okay?"

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that Brooklyn had left the room and that my mom was now leaning forward, toward me, concern written in her eyes. She was concerned about me and my divorce. The effect that it's having on the children and the effect it's having on me.

"Fine mom."

"Everyone's outside--well everyone but Luke and Tucker. I can't believe he's three already."

"I know. It seems like just yesterday that Nick and I were just bringing him home."

I felt the tears build up before my mom saw them. The divorce wasn't the hard part. I could live without being married anymore. The hardest parts of the whole mess was knowing that Nicholas didn't love me, or his children enough to fight to keep us. Not that I'd give him a third chance. He'd broken my heart two times, two many. Just knowing that his children mean so little to him that he actually refused even partial custody of them.

"I know it's hard honey."

"No mom, you don't. You and dad have been happily married for over fifty years now. Not that it's a bad thing. You found your person. That one person that you couldn't live without, even though you tried. You found that one thing that most of us spend our entire lives trying to find. It's painful to think that maybe that one person isn't out there for me. It's painful to know that Nick would rather sleep with everyone else but me. Those things are so painful, but they are not the things that keep me awake at night worrying. I don't understand how he could not want his children. How he can just stop loving them. How he could be such an absolutely horrible person that he would deny custody. How is it even possible that I fell in love with him in the first place?"

"Honey first off, your father and my marriage has been anything but perfect. Don't get me wrong, I love your father with every ounce of who I am. I always have and I always will. You were about three years old, and we separated for almost a full year. He stopped coming home from work at night, he said that he had a deadline to meet, that he didn't have time to come home. I was certain that he was seeing someone else. He denied it, but I didn't believe him. I kicked him out and told him that if he was lucky I wouldn't divorce him. There were days in those first few months when I thought that life for me and for you and your brother would be so much easier if I did divorce him. Then he had an accident, he almost died and I realized how much I loved him. He was in a coma for four months, when he woke up the first thing he did was beg me to come back to him. He swore that he hadn't cheated on me, and he even said he'd take a lie detector if I wanted him to. It took almost losing him forever for me to realize that your father would never cheat on me."

"Are you saying I need to give Nick another chance?"

"Oh god no. He's lost his chance. You ARE better off without him. I just wanted you to know that your father and me haven't had the perfect life, it's been hard. We work at our marriage Sawyer, but our love for each other pulls us through. You will find someone that makes you happy, I promise that. Just know that if you need us, we're here for you. We might be old, but we're your parents, we will always be here for you."

"Thanks mom."

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott. Get your old ass out here."

I smiled when my Aunt walked into the living room. Haley James-Scott was probably the worlds most beautiful woman. Not only on the outside, but she was also the sweetest person you'll ever meet.

"Aunt Haley!"

I smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like months.

"Sawyer!"

I had to admit that Haley moved well for someone her age. The wedding ring on her slim finger shone proudly. Haley and my uncle Nathan had been married for almost fifty years themselves.

"How's it going baby girl?"

"Day to Day."

"That's the way to go."

Haley knew how devasting and heartbreaking men could be. Her and Nathan, though they never have been divorced, according to both Haley and my mom, they have come close a few times.

"Let's go party it up."

Haley threw her arm around my shoulders and for the first time in months I felt like maybe everything would be okay. From the outside in, I'm sure it looks like me and the kids won't make it. That depression and despair are the only route left for me, but from the inside out I can feel that we will make it. It'll be hard, and I'll definitely need my family to help me through it all, but in the end there is a new beginning.


End file.
